A Spider's Bite
by Christina Toinell
Summary: Hermione is worried about Harry. When he leaves the castle without her knowlege, Hermione goes into the Dark Forest. Neville falls in love with Hermione, and is desprate to save her. Will he get to her in time?


Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just note that this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and I'm hoping to get a lot better. Thanks for understanding and I'll add more chapters as soon as I can!

"She was horrible" Harry Potter said, remembering their last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. Hermione Granger nodded in agreement. "I hope Dumbledore found someone really good to take her place this year."

"I heard it's some witch whose name is Madam Am-Ahn-oh whatever. Some witch with a really long name I can't pronounce." Ron Weasley said, blushing. "Dad told me Lucius Malfoy was doing everything he could to find a different teacher. Apperantly this one knows what a bunch of trolls Slytherin house is."

Hermione laughed, but Harry merely smiled as they stepped into the Great Hall. Over the summer, the Dursleys treated him worse than they would treat a rodent who gnawed through their most expensive furniture. His non-magic relatives were determined to make the last two summers he spent with them living hell. They gave him one meal a day, let him out twice to use the bathroom, and shut all his books, his broom, and even his owl in the cupboard downstairs. They put seven locks on his door, determined not to let him escape their clutches like he did one previous occasion. Underfed, tired, and miserable, he wasn't in the mood for Ron's stupid jokes.

Just as he thought this, the fresh crowd of first years edged into the Great Hall, led by Hagrid. Minvera McGonagall walked in behind them, carrying a stool and the sorting hat. After four years of watching the sorting, the teens had become bored with the process, and they now sat at the end of the table wispering to each other. Few were paying attention, including Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom. Harry knew that Lavender's sister, Amber, was entering Hogwarts this year. Neville's cousin was also among the trembling first years. Harry stared at the ceiling for the next half hour until food appeared on the table. Hungry, Harry tore savagely at the chicken he grabbed.

"Slow down, Harry" Hermione wispered, giggling. "You'll choke on a small bone if you eat that quickly." Turning away from Harry, Hermione continued discussing the last Triwizard Tournament with Neville. The two had become friends over the summer, since Hermione went to Neville's house almost every day to tutor him. A grateful Neville was talking excitedly about the dragons, which he found fascinating. Hermione listened with mild intrest for a few minutes before turning away just in time for dessert. Ron was talking quietly to his sister Ginny about their last fight with Mrs. Weasley. Harry felt quite alone.

Remembering their conversation prior to entering the Great Hall, Harry looked at the staff table, looking for the new teacher. He spotted her speaking to Dumblodore, though he couldn'ty hear them over the noise Lavender and Amber were making. The teacher had long, flowing blond hair that completely covered her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale brown. The robes she wore were lined in this, delicately handcrafted lace. Harry gaped at her. _This_ was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? She looked like she's just stepped out of a commercial for an expensive and luxurious spa. He looked over at the Ravelclaw table, where he saw Cho Chang staring at their new teacher. Marietta, Cho's friend, waved her hand in front of Cho's face until she turned back around.

At the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was entertaining Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with more jokes Harry suspected he was the subject of. Malfoy, who kept looking over at Harry every few seconds, was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his seat.

The entire night had gine by that was, until it was just him, Ron, and Hermione. Tired and bored, Harry now wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. They stepped through the Fat Lady's portrait ("Humble Hippogriffs" was the new password) and went up the boys' staircase to go to bed. He found Neville sitting up on his bed. As soon as he saw Harry, he sighed and smiled weakly. Harry could see that Neville had been crying.

"What's wrong Neville?" He asked. Neville usually cried because Professor Snape embarrased him in class, or because he got hurt while walking up the stairs. At these times, however, Neville usually hid from the rest of the school until he had calmed down. _What could he possibly want to talk to me about? _thought Harry.

"She doesn't like me. She thinks I'm useless and stupid. Nobody is ever satisfied with me. Please, help me Harry. Tell me what I could talk to her about. Tell me what I should do to get her to like me. Oh please, Harry, I have nobody in the world to talk to."

"What do you mean, 'she'?" asked Harry. "Who are you talking about Neville?" Tears were running down Neville's face now. Harry had heard from Ron that morning on the train that Neville's grandmother had passed away that summer. No wonder Neville felt so alone. His parents were both still alive, but they were in St. Mungo's because they had gone insane. He now lived, Harry heard, in Grimmaurd Place. Unlike Harry, Neville did not get alone well with Sirius Black, and so he felt very uncomfortable in his new home. Neville didn't have many friends either. Harry felt truly sorry for him.

"Promise you won't tell?" asked Neville quietly. Harry nodded. "Hermione Granger. I got to know her this summer and I-I just couldn't help it, Harry. She's the most amazing person I've ever met."


End file.
